DNAngel insaneness
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: Really just random stuff with the characters of Dnangel. Funny. Yes, this is a crackfic. Yes, it is random. And yes, there is a talking mango named Buttons in it. What's it to ya?
1. In which Satoshi wears a dress

Pure DNAngel Randomness. I wrote this cause I was bored, on a sugar rush, and on the computer. So...it's really not much...but hey! Please review... I acknoledge reviewers. And you might be in my story. I dont know if that's a good thing or not...

* * *

Dark: Cool!

Daisuke: What's cool?

Dark: This awesome glass of iced tea. (swirls glass around in a circle) It's so pretty…

Krad: (kicking the door open) HANDS UP, YOUR'E UN- Hey, you've got iced tea! (attempts to wrestle the tea from Dark)

Dark: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! My tea!!!!

Daisuke: (slowly edging out of the room) I don't know either of you…

(Inside Daisuke's room)

Satoshi: Hi.

Daisuke: WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!?!?!

Satoshi: (takes shirt off)

Daisuke: …um…Satoshi…what are you doing?

Satoshi: Taking my shirt off.

Daisuke: I know that…

Satoshi: I wanna try on that dress you have in your closet.

Daisuke:…dress? (looks in closet, and sure enough, there's one of his mom's dresses. It's pink…frilly…lacy…)

Satoshi: YAY! (puts dress on and twirls around) Now I can get you a dress!

Daisuke: Um…no.

Satoshi: (coming closer to Daisuke with dress in hand) Hold still!

Sasuke: (magically appearing from thin air) SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! (disappears)

Satoshi: Pretty colors…

(Daisuke runs away to the kitchen)

Emiko: Hi Daisuke! How's it going with Hiwatari-kun?

Daisuke: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!

Emiko: I thought you and Hiwatari were boyfriends!

Kosuke: (walking by) WIZ! You can't eat the toilet plunger! We need it for stuff!

Wiz: Kyu.

Daiki: Hey! Look! It's a cat!

Satoshi: (still in his dress) Where'd my Rice Krispies go?

Emiko: Wiz ate them.

Satoshi: (pounds Wiz on the back) PUKE THEM UP, YOU RABBIT!!!

Daisuke: I'll go check on Dark and Krad.

Dark: Woot! It's my turn to go on the top!

Krad: no! I don't wanna carry you again…

Daisuke: (bursts into the room) What are you doing?

Dark: Piggyback rides. Wanna try?

Daisuke: no…

Riku: Daisuke! SAVE ME!!!!!!

Daisuke: No! You're annoying and I really don't like you! So zark off!

Risa: (brandishing a blowtorch) For saying that… I shall…

(everyone gasps)

Risa: TORCH DARK'S HAIR!!!!!

Dark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of the house with Risa behind him.)

Satoshi: Ooh! I wanna do a piggyback! (jumps on Krad)

Krad: SALMON!

Daisuke: Eh?

Satoshi: SALMON named Huey.

Krad: okay. (walks up to Daisuke's room)

Wiz: Kyu…

* * *

So...  
I'll only update if I get...hm...3 reviews. Otherwise I'm just keeping it a oneshot.

Flames will be used to torch my cat. (kidding...kidding...)


	2. The Argentine song!

Dnangel insaneness part 2… Cringe in horror...  
I lied that I needed 3 reviews. The prospect of writing the Argentine song took over…and…well…the rest is history…  
Krad's Little Angel: Thanks heaps for reviewing. I hope I made you laugh. You're in this fic…heh…

* * *

Daiki: Where'd Satoshi go? I got Wiz to puke up this Rice Krispie treat… (holds it up) It's all soggy and gross. 

Emiko: (rushing in with a dress in her hands) Hold still, Daisuke!

Daisuke: (sweatdrops) You're not actually putting that lacy thing on me, are you?

Emiko: It's for you and Hiwatari's wedding.

Daisuke: I AM NOT MARRYING SATOSHI!

Emiko: You're not?

Daisuke: No, I'm not.

Dark: WAHHHHH!!! SHE TORCHED MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!

Risa: (giggling evilly) Serves you right.

Random person: Indeed!

Riku: I want a My Little Pony set! (drags Risa towards a very large store)

Satoshi: (coming down the stairs with a feather boa on and a very…how to put this…revealing dress on.) Come on, Kraddykins!

Krad: (bowing down at Satoshi's feet) Yes, your highness!

Satoshi: I told you to call me the Supreme Ruler of All the Earth! Get it right!

Argentine: (appearing with a guitar in his hand.) It's time for…

All: The Argentine Song!

Argentine: (strumming the guitar, breaking all the strings in the process) …ahem…  
My name is Argentine  
I like to eat tangerines  
I play the tambourine  
I'm allergic to mangosteeeeeeeens!  
Aiyayayayay ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibah!

Daisuke: Are you taking those pills again?

Argentine: Maybe.

To-to: What the_ beeeep_ are you guys doing?

Wiz: Kyu.

To-to: Don't you be talking your smart-_beeep_ talk to me, .

Wiz: KYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

To-to: Alright, _beeep _bunny, it's on.

Wiz: (transforms into a giant lizardy thing and eats To-to.) ROAR!

Dark: NOOOOO! She was drinking my iced tea! I must get more!

Krad: ICED TEA RAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi: And I shall find myself a…papaya.

Emiko: Will you fall in love with this…papaya?

Satoshi: Indeed.

Takeshi: …PAPAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Satoshi's in love with a…PAPAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi: (slaps takeshi) I'm not in love with it yet…I haven't even met it. Could be an idiot like Risa for all I know.

Risa: TORCH HIS HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a dozen mini-blowtorch-bearing gerbils pounce on Satoshi)

Satoshi: (in his emo corner) Die, rodents.

Risa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Satoshi: MUAHAHAHAHA!

Dark: (has an iced tea mustache) What's happening out there? I'm drinking ice tea…want some?

Satoshi: Nooooo, baka….I want a papaya!

Daisuke: I want a mango.

Wiz: …

Daiki: I said, PUKE TOWA UP! We need her to do the laundry cause Emiko forgot how, and Kosuke got bleach on his eyes.

Random Bleach fangirls: You said Bleach? Where?

Daiki: (points in a random direction) Over there.

Krad: DARK! Save me! There's a fangirl who won't stop following me!

Dark: So…what?

Krad's little angel: Krad! I want to hug you!!!!!

Dark: HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY…um… forgot how to yell in capital letters in a middle of a sentence…

Krad: (drop-kicks his Little angel away) Phew. Where's Satoshi? I gotta tell him about that salmon I found in the bathroom. His name was Bobberrinies.

Dark: I need a hug.

Daisuke: (drops newly aquired mango) OK!

Dark: (gets hugged by Daisuke) Woot! I just got hugged. Feel bad, Kraddykins!

Krad:… noooo… (cries in a corner)

* * *

Okay...this time I'm going by hits. If I get ...hm...4 hits by the time I start writing the new chappie, I shalt be happy.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. REDDI WIP!

DNAngel Insaneness…part three. I know you all wanted a part three. Here it is… I hope I get more reviews for this…

Thanks for the hits/reviews, peoples…  
Spiffster: I have written more. Laugh. And review...

* * *

Daisuke: Dark…are you done hugging me?

Dark: Yah. (lets go of Daisuke)

Krad: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo jealous. Really, I am.

Dark: REDDI WIP TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dances insanely and bumps into Risa, who has a huge can of Reddi Wip.)

Risa: Woot! (Sprays Dark with the whipped cream stuff)

Krad: How come I don't get any?

Risa: Your hair didn't get torched by evil chipmunks. Plus, you're ugly.

Krad: (faints) NOOOOO! She called me ugly!

Satoshi: (in a strapless, green polka dotted lacy dress that he'd pilfered from Emiko's closet) Kraddykins! I need you to pumice my calluses!

Krad: Yes, your…um…what was it again?

Satoshi: (eyes blazing red) IT WAS THE SUPREME RULER OF ALL THE EARTH!!!!!!!!!!

Krad: (quaking) yes, your…supremeness.

Satoshi: (giving Krad a dog biscuit) Good Kraddykins. Good boy.

Dark: (laughing hysterically for no apparent reason) You…ate…the… ha…chipmunk…

Daisuke: (sweatdrops) Um…

Riku: (runs in carrying a bowtie) Watch out!

Conan Edgodawa (I didn't spell that right, did I?): GIVE ME BACK MY BOWTIE!!!

Dark: Hey! You're just a wee little dude. I'm gonna eat you.

Conan: No way, freak. (kicks Dark in his…um…well…painful spot.)

Dark: (tearing up) OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (keels over)

Conan: (snatches bowtie and runs off) MUAHAHAHA!

Krad: (with half a dog biscuit in his mouth) You okay?

Dark: No.

Krad: How bout now?

Dark: no.

Krad:…now?

Dark: NO, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Towa: (clambering out of Wiz's mouth) Ew, I'm, like, covered in, like, slime.

Daiki: Hm. It seems that Wiz's digestive fluids have changed Towa into a… VALLEY GIRL!!!!!!

Daisuke, Dark, Krad, Riku, Risa, Emiko, and Daiki: RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Towa: Like, what, are they, like doing?

Satoshi: Do you like my dress?

Towa: Like, omg, where'd you, like, get that?

Kosuke: My wife made it.

Towa: You're like, so, like, hot. Like, really. Do you have, like, a son?

Satoshi: No!

Kosuke: YES!

Dark: REDDI WIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BEAVERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riku: MY MOM!

Risa: DONUTS!

Krad: NINJA!!!!!!!!

Gaara: (takes his sand out) Die, peasants.

Satoshi: Not so fast! (transforms into…Krad…) My amazing hotness shall defeat you!

Gaara: I'm a guy. That doesn't work on me.

Satoshi: Oh crap. You're not a yaoi fan?

Gaara: No, I'm not. I shall now proceed to kick your…um…who's that? (points at To-to)

Towa: Like, hi…

Gaara: Okay, she beat me with _her _hotness. Darn you…(disappears, mumbling about "stupid Dnangel people")

Dark: Yay! We've been saved from certain death from WIZ!!!!!!!!!

Wiz:…Kyu?

Dark: (lifting Wiz up) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisukeismyboyfriend/Blake: Why are you lifting Wiz up?

Dark: Because I can.

Blake: You're freaking the readers out.

Dark: Readers?

Blake: You know, people reading (and hopefully reviewing) this fic.

Dark: I speak not your language.

Daisuke: Woot! I like to ride camels!

Blake: Um…I'll leave you to your freakiness…

Axel: BOOM!

Satoshi: I like these rollerskates. They match my eyes. (crashes into a random table)

Emiko: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Risa: Don't you mean "Nooooo?"

Emiko: I was imitating my cow.

Riku: (singing) My little pony…my little pony…blah blah blah blah blaaaaah…

Krad: Would you stop singing that?

Risa: When darkness turns to light, it ends the night….blah…

Krad: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(silence)


	4. Wiz Whisperer

DNAngel insaneness part…4. I think. Soooo…

Thanks, Krad's Little angel… I'm really looking forward to seeing what happens to my Dnangel-inserted self. Hopefully I won't get dropkicked by Daisuke out of your fic…  
Spiffster: Don't worry, Satoshi won't be wearing a dress for very much longer. And Krad will get a mind of his own.

Daisuke: What are you doing?

Dark: (trying to fit into Daisuke's school uniform) I'm getting ready for Halloween.

Daisuke: And you're being…?

Dark: You. With a moustache.

Krad: (running in with Satoshi still in the dress… on his back)MOUSTACHE!!!!!!!

Satoshi: Mush! Mush!

Daisuke: You do know that Halloween's in a couple months, right?

Dark: It's my own Halloween. I shall now find that fake moustache I used at the fancy dress party last year.

-flashback-

Dark: (wearing a tux) How do I look?

Krad: Great. Get the moustache.

Dark: (squishes moustache onto his face) YAY!!!

-end flashback-

Blake: Why did you need a flashback?

Dark: I felt like it. Now go away.

Blake: You know, I can make Risa torch your hair again…

Dark: (bows down at Blake's feet) I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!

Krad: What are you doing?

Dark: Not being worthy.

Satoshi: Mush!!!! To the kitchen!!!!

Blake: Come back here, Satoshi!!! And take that dress off before you creep the readers out!!!

Satoshi: REMEMBER THE ALAMO!!!!

Krad: Isn't it "remember the llama"?

Satoshi: No, idiot. MUSH!!!!!

Daiki: Towa! Come back! You can't go out with Argentine…we need you to bleach the laundry!!!

Random Bleach fangirls: We're not falling for that again…

Daiki: Darn. TOWA!!!

To-to: (with Argentine) They're like, so, like, annoying!

Argentine: Yeah. Want another rendition of the Argentine song?

To-to: Like, that's like, so romantic!!

(they drive off)

Emiko: DAISUKE!!!!!!!

Daisuke: Que.

Kosuke: We need you to talk to Wiz.

Daisuke: Why?

Emiko: You are…the Wiz Whisperer!

(collective gasp)

Krad: OMG!!!!!!!

Dark: No, you idiot, it's OMFG. Gosh…

Satoshi: Shut your pie hole, the Wiz Whisperer is speaking.

Daisuke: (in Wiz language) Kyuu.

Wiz: Kyu.

Daisuke: kyu, kyu…kyu.

Wiz: Kyuuuu. Kyauuu. Ky- Oh, screw this.

Daisuke: I know…it was fun pretending we understood eachother. And we were just blabbing randomly.

Wiz: Fun, huh?

Daisuke: I feel your pain. (in Japanese) Okay, we're done.

Emiko: Did you cure him?

Daisuke: (has no clue) …um…yes…?

Emiko: (picks Wiz up) YAY!

Wiz: ROAR!!! (eats Emiko)

Kosuke: Oh dear.

Satoshi: YAY! I get all her dresses!!!

Krad: Bleah…

Blake: Wait! Satoshi! Come back here! You need to put on normal clothes for my other fic!

Satoshi: (singing) There is no you…blah blah blah me….blah blah…blah…

Daisuke: Hey! I know that song! (sings) Blah…no you…blah…blah blah…

Krad: STOP SINGING!!!! (Daisuke and Satoshi pay no attention) I SAID, STOP SINGING!!!!!!!

Dark: In this farewell…there's no blood…there's no alibis…blah…slate…hands of uncertainty…mleh…la la la la la…DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krad: SHUT THE #&#($&$&#$&$ UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(silence)


	5. in which satoshi doesnt wear a dress

DNAngel Insaneness chapter CINCO!!! WOOOOOT!!!!

Sooo… here it is. Relish this, cause I probably won't be writing a lot for the next month-ish, so don't give me any flames! I won't be able to change it!

* * *

Satoshi: MUSH, Krad!

Krad: (thwacks Satoshi) No…

Satoshi: WAAAAAAUGH!!!! (hits the wall and goes unconscious)

Daisuke: Shame on you, Krad. You killed him.

Satoshi: I'm not dead yet!

Dark: Woot! Satoshi's not dead yet!

Daisuke: (slaps Dark)

Dark: Owww…

Krad: Oh, fish sticks. How am I going to get this disco outfit on him?

Dark: Please don't tell me Creepy Dude's going to the…club?

Daisuke: I found my mango! Isn't he perty?

Emiko: No.

Kosuke: No.

Daiki: Actually, it's pretty- (Kosuke and Emiko glare at him) …not nice…

Daisuke: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Come to life, my mango, and we shall take over the UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!

Mango: Kyu.

Daisuke: Why, you're not a mango, you're Wiz in disguise!!!

Mango: (gasps) How DARE you! I'm Mango, baka!

Daisuke: …oh! I see!

Satoshi: (waking up) Who put this dress on me?

Krad: You did.

Satoshi: I need pants. Get me a pair of pants.

Krad: Yes… (gets disco outfit out of the closet)

Satoshi: WOOT! (puts disco outfit on really quickly) YAH!!!!

Risa: …um… Satoshi?

Satoshi: (now with an afro) What?

Risa: Can I be your partner for dancing?

Satoshi: Yes'm!

Risa: WOOT! (magically appears in a…welll…disco dress.)

(Satoshi and Risa walk off to a club)

Daisuke: (sweatdrops) Ummmm… They're not actually dancing, are they?

Dark: I really hope not. Satoshi sucks at dancing.

Krad: Indeed…

-Flashback-

Blake: WAIT! No more flashbacks! You can just TELL the story! I don't want to end the flashback cause it hurts my fingers. Now leave the flashback ALONE!!!

Dark: …you stink…

Blake: Okay, that's it. You are going to be dressed…in…RIKU'S CHURCH OUTFIT!!!!

Dark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: He looks kinda good, actually…

Blake: (death glare)

Daisuke: I mean…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha..ha…

Krad: (giggling hysterically)

Dark: (crying hysterically)

Satoshi/Risa: (dancing hysterically)

Riku: Hello Kitty is my best friend…

Dark: Okay, I repent for my fanfic-sins. Now get me out of this dress.

Blake: No.

Dark: Yes.

Blake: I'm the author of this story. You don't have any power compared to me.

Dark: You…you…you…

Blake: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Krad: I'm confused…um…what just happened?

Daisuke: You won't understand.

Towa: Bye, Argentine! Like, that was, like, the best date, like, ever!

Argentine: (revving the engine) Bye!

Bleach Fangirls: COME BACK HERE, DAIKI!!!!

Daiki: (running away frantically) Eep!!!

Kosuke: BUTTONS!

Emiko: What?

Kosuke: The mango's name is Buttons.

Buttons: Yep! Alrighty then!

Dark: (in a tutu…I don't know why…) Blah…boogie wonderland…blah…dance…

Daisuke: Load up, load up…blah…and to pretend…dirty word…hello…blah…la la la la…

Krad: SHUT UP!

Satoshi: Ooh! I wanna play "Let's Annoy Krad" too!! (sings) I'm on FIYAH!!!!

Daisuke: That's not a song.

Satoshi: Oh. Okay… My name is Argentine… I like to eat tangerines…I'm allergic to mangosteens…I play the TAMBOURINE!!!!!! WOOOT!!!!

Daisuke: No, baka, you have to sing a popular song and put "blah" in it where you don't know the words.

Satoshi: okay…

Sasuke: We are FIGHT-ING DREAMERS…blah….blah…blah…blah…ninja…Japanese babbling…blah…

Daisuke: See?!

Satoshi: Okay. Here goes. (sings) Another turning point, blah…blah…blah…fork in road…time…something ….blah…unpredictable….right…time of your life….blahhhhh!

Daisuke: Perfect!

Sasuke: Can I go now?

Daisuke: Yeah, whatever.

Krad: I GIVE UP! (Stalks away)

Dark: Hey! Ice tea!

Risa: Touch it and be torched.

Dark: Eep!!

Riku: Or you can be gored to death by my unicorn. (pats unicorn from episode 3)

Unicorn: Neigh.

Riku: See! He likes me!

Krad: (jumps on the unicorn's back) Giddiup, Silver, high-ho and away!!!

All remaining people: (awkward silence) …

* * *

What shall become of Krad? Why is there a unicorn? And why did Satoshi take his dress off?

All this and more in the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! Coming...eventually...


	6. Oh dear, the doors of doom

Well...the 6th chapter of Dnangel insaneness. You were all waiting for this, weren't you...  
Dark Dragons, incedentally, will be continued...I just had a major writer's block and was completely stumped. So...enjoy...

* * *

Blake: I'm BAAAACK!!!

Daisuke: And you left?

Dark: I didn't even notice.

Satoshi: (in a tutu) Woo!

Blake: Um…

Dark: Quack!

Krad: Quack!

Dark/Krad: QUACK!!!!!!!

Satoshi: Quick, write a plot!

Blake: This is Dnangel Insaneness. There is no plot.

Satoshi: You stink. Where'd Daisuke go?

Dark: (burps) I ate him.

Satoshi: Oh no!

Dark: Okay, I really didn't, but hey, it was a good lie, huh?

Satoshi: Whatever. I'll have to check in Door 1. (opens door.)

Takeshi: (jumping out of the door) ROAR!!!

Satoshi: AAAHHHH!!!!

Takeshi: Your mom!

Satoshi: Rat droppings. I'll have to check in Door 2.

Daisuke: THANK YOU!!!!! (hugs Satoshi)

Satoshi: Um… you're welcome?

Argentine: (running out of Door 3) FISH! I now pronounce you husband and…husband!

Dark: You didn't tell me you were getting married!

Krad: That's yaoi.

Daisuke: We're not. Argentine's an evil man.

Dark: Is he even a man?

Argentine: YES!

Dark: Oookay, subject change…

Krad: I want to live…

Daisuke: (singing) Where soul meets body… And let the blah…arms…lah…

Satoshi: Vomit-tastic!

Blake: (strangling Satoshi) NEVER…say…that…again…

Satoshi: (nods furiously) You're a murderous authour!

Blake: I try.

Dark: RISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Risa: Yes?

Dark: File my calluses for me, underling!

Risa: Nevah!

Daisuke: (still singing) And I can't believe…true…shoes…silence…me…you…

Krad: Jeezums, that's a long song.

Daisuke: I'm not dead yet!

Weebl: I'm bringing pastry back!

Daisuke: And you are…an egg?

Weebl: Indeed!

Bob: I'm driving here!

Daisuke: Two eggs…who like pie?

Bob: (drives off) bye…

Dark: …What I've DONE!!!

Krad: That was random.

Dark: I know.

Krad: I was voted #1 tormentor of the year in 2003, you know…

Daisuke: Why?

Krad: Because I've got more diet cola taste than Diet Coke.

Satoshi: (snores)

Dark: Blake…I'm bored…

Blake: No matter what you say, I'm not going in the plot drawer.

Dark: (chibi version) Please?!?!

Blake: Cute…but no.

Dark: Fine, if I have to resort to feather power…

Blake: You do realize I have an unlimited amount of villains at my disposal that could neutralize your feather in about a millisecond?

Dark: Um….

Krad: You make me sound almost kind…

Daisuke: I know…kinda creepy…

Satoshi: My baloney has a first name, but you can't know it cause it's on the witness protection program.

Blake: Grr…

Dark: PLOT!

Blake: NO!

Daisuke: (singing) Why can't we be friends…why can't we be friends… blah…

Dark: Daisuke! Don't you want a plot?

Daisuke: Ummm….no capische…

Krad: Plot? Qu'est-ce c'est?

Dark: Okay, that's not fair.

Satoshi: Hmm...?

Dark: You guys are so MEAN!

Satoshi: Well, you want a plot. It makes no sense.

Blake: (sighs) Okay, break it up. We'll get the readers to decide. Just (in your reviews…) say if you want a plot or not. I really don't need ANOTHER plot…

Dark: Hey!

Blake: It's true! Alright…bye…

Daisuke: Gettin' jiggy wit it!!!

Satoshi: That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Krad: Ooh…Jamiroquai!

Dark: Uh…

Kosuke: Feliz Navidad!

Emiko: (dancing) Yay!!!


	7. The Whatever Chapter!

DNAngel Insaneness… woo…I'm gonna discontinue this if I don't get enough reviews... Don't worry, I'll make an even worse one later, after I finally come to a reasonable conclusion for Dark Dragons and Say What you Want. Yay-ness!

* * *

The WHATEVER Chapter!!! Fear the might!!!

But first, a commentary from Daisuke:

Daisuke: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Dark: Come on…the joke wasn't THAT funny…

Krad: Which joke? The motorcycle one?

Dark: Yeah. Here, I'll tell it to him again. (to Daisuke) Knock knock.

Daisuke: Who's there?

Dark: Motorcycle.

Daisuke: Motorcycle who?

Dark: Motorcycle your MOM!!!!

Daisuke: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Krad: That's a sucky joke.

Dark: I know…

Risa: Donnez-moi un bijou, Darkykins!!!

Krad : (gasps) HOW DARE THEEEEEE !!!!!!

-Now, the REAL DNAngel Insaneness. Fear the might.-

Daisuke: (gasps) It's the…Whatever Chapter!

Dark: So…?

Satoshi: We can do whatever we want.

Dark: And that changes things…how?

Satoshi: Oh. Good point. Anyway…Where's Krad?

Dark: Risa got revenge on him for getting revenge on her when she stole his floofy nickname. He's… in a closet somewheres.

Krad: (muffled, in a closet somewheres) Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Not the underarms! Pray, no!!! Aieeeeeee!! (giggles insanely)

Dark: Aw…he's just being tickled…

Satoshi: (shudders) Ugh.

Dark: Hm?

Towa: HI!!!!(runs into Daisuke's face and jumps around) Like…OMG! It's you guys IN THE FLESH!!!!

Daisuke: That's a Pink Floyd song.

Dark: Really?

Krad: AhWOOOgah.

Buttons: Daisuke! I missed you!

Daisuke: Buttons!

Buttons: Daisuke!

Daisuke: Buttons!

Buttons: Daisuke!

Daisuke: Buttons!

Buttons: Daisuke!

Both: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hug)

Dark: How sickeningly cute.

Krad: …I want a mango too.

Satoshi: Where's my… papaya?

Emiko: Oh, that was yours? I gave it to Wiz as an offering to the Bunny Gods.

Wiz: (burps) Kyu.

Daisuke: (running through a field of daisies with Buttons) I can't see me loving …you…blah…

Riku: (hugs Kosuke) Aishiteru!

Kosuke: (sweatdrops) Ah… sorry… I'm married.

Emiko: (slaps Riku) How DARE you mess with my man!

Riku: (gasps) Oh no you did-ant!

Emiko: Oh yes I did.

Daisuke: (nuzzling Buttons) ESKIMO KISSES!!!

Buttons: Woo!

Dark: Okay, this is creeping me out. You're being all cutesy to a talking MANGO. Jeezums.

Krad: (singing) Violin-lin-lin… Vio-_lin-lin-lin_…_VIOLIN-LIN-LIN_… AAHHHHHHHH…..

Satoshi: Hippo! Hippo! Hippo! Hippo! YUM! (stops singing) Okay, Kraddykins, it's time for you to play…

Argentine: DUN DUN DUN…

Satoshi: …What's Satoshi Wearing Today!

Studio Audience: (claps wildly)

Krad: Er…

Satoshi: Okay, Krad, just pick a suitcase!

Krad: Um…number…number…number…FOUR!!!

Suitcase Number Four: (opens)

Satoshi: It looks like I have to wear a floor-length sleeveless dress with a slit up the side as long as my arm!

Krad: (faints dead away) MERCY!

Daisuke: Why do you have a problem with Buttons?

Dark: He's a he. And a mango.

Daisuke: Don't you have yaoi mango fantasies?

Dark: Um… no…

Buttons: Daisuke? I'm a girl.

Daisuke: Oh, well, that helps. I guess just…mango fantasies…

Dark: I don't fantasise about kissing mangos!

Krad: (eying Buttons) I do…

Dark: (slaps Krad into oblivion)

Satoshi: (in his dress… gulp) Ta-DAA!!!

Daisuke: (his eyes roll onto the ground) AHHHHH!!!!! I'm scarred for life!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Dark: He looks kinda good, actually…

Daisuke: You DO have yaoi fantasies!

Dark: Wha- I never said that!!!!

Satoshi: Kraddykins!

Krad: Yes…your…wait a sec…um…

Satoshi: (somehow develops laser eye vision and burns Krad to a crisp.) SUPREME RULER OF ALL THE EARTH!!!!!!

Krad: (magically becomes un-dead) Yes… okay, okay…jeezums.

Daisuke: I wanna make orange juice.

Dark: Why?

Daisuke: Because it's got more cola taste than diet Coke.

* * *

Yes...that ended funky. So... what shall become of Daisuke and Buttons' friendship? Will Dark ever admit to his rumoured yaoi fantasies? Or will something totally unrelated happen? WE MAY NEVER KNOW!!!! 


	8. Singing

Woo...the next chapter.

Thanks to all the new reviewers, I'll add your names in on the next chapter, which won't take so long to type (or to upload.)  
-blake...

* * *

Daisuke: Woo!

Dark: What're you so sparkly-pants about?

Daisuke: I finally bought my Anti-Stress Health Orbs! They cleanse my chi. Where's Satoshi?

Dark: Oh, I dunno. Got eaten.

Krad: Moo!

Satoshi: (singing, hoisting Krad up the side of a building) Spider-Krad, Spider-Krad…is the twin of Spider-Dark. He can't swing from a web, but his hair is hard to draw. Yeaaahhhh…here comes Spider-Krad.

Emiko: Daisuke!!!!!!

Daisuke: Que.

Emiko: (holding up a towel with many questionable stains on it) Here's your new poncho!

Kosuke: Hey! That's Daiki's bath towel!!

Dark: (giggling) PURPLE!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Risa: That's the colour of your long, lustrous, shiny locks….

Satoshi: Why must you make me wade through all these adjectives!?!?!?

Buttons: Let's play "Pin the Treasure on the Dark"!!

Daisuke:Woo-ness!

Satoshi: (muttering) Bat-Wiz? Nah… Flash Dai…? Nah…

Dark: (running away from Buttons and Daisuke, who are attempting to stick cardboard treasure chests on his butt.) Why are you making up superhero names for us?

Satoshi: Because you all need theme songs!

Buttons: (pauses in mid-lunge) Eh? Theme songs?!

Satoshi:(enthusiastically kicking Takeshi) YEAH!

Daisuke: Well..why?

Satoshi: (stomping on Takeshi's fingers) Oh, I dunno, just felt like it…

Sora: (singing to the tune of the Meow Mix song) I'm a beaver, I'm an emu, beaver smilodon polecat emu…

Argentine: (singing opera) Oh where is my TOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAA?!? My beeeeeeeloved, beeeeeeeautiful…Towaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Towa: Zark off.

Argentine: NOooo!!!

Satoshi: Let's R-A-P!!!

Daisuke: Yo!

Krad: My name is Krad!

Daisuke:And he's so rad!

Satoshi: But really homicidal and bad!

Daisuke:He's got hard-to-draw hair!

Krad: And plaid underwear!

Satoshi: And eats meatball sandwiches!

Dark: (beatboxing)

Krad: Um…what rhymes with sandwiches?

Daisuke:…Bishes?

Krad: Hm… He's one of the bishes!

Daisuke: Who likes to do dishes!

Satoshi: He's not very fun…

Krad: (death glare) When he's not in the sun!

Daisuke: And eats sandwiches…on a bun! Yo!

Buttons: Okay, you guys are downright creeping me out.

Daisuke: Sorry. Can I make it up to you with an ice cream?

Buttons: Yeppers!

Krad: Moo!

Dark: Relax…take it eeeeaaaaaassssyyyyyy…blah….

Krad: Hey Dark?

Dark: What?

Krad: What's Ex-lax?

Dark: Oh no. You didn't eat the chocolates I had in the ba- oh no, you did. BAKA!!!!

Krad: Ooh, I feel some uncomfortable rumblings in my digestive area.

Satoshi: Serves him right.

Dark: Mmmm…

Emiko: CREPE-TASTIC!

Kosuke: I can't wait to fall in love….with you!

Emiko: You can't wait to fall in love…with me!

Daiki: ….oh no…I forgot my line…

Takeshi: Waaaah! It's Emiko the beautiful!

Emiko: (waves)

Takeshi: (randomly taking pictures) Yes! No! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! No! No! YES!!!! You're a PANTHER!!!

Krad: (emerging from the bathroom) Owwww….my spleen…

Dark: Try this Ipecac stuff next!

Krad: Oh-hoh! I'm not falling for that again… after the linguini…

Fla-

Blake: WOULD YOU QUIT THOSE ANNOYING FLASHBACKS!!!!!!

Dark: Okay, okay.

Krad: How hard is it to write the word "Flashback"?

Blake: Very. Now get on with the fic.

Dark: (slaps Buttons randomly)

Daisuke: Hey! (sings) I'm in love with a mango, so yellow and tasty and squishy and huggy…

Krad: (slapping Dark) Dun dun dun (slap) Dun dun dun (slap) DUN dun dun (slap) DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN…. (slap)

Dark: OW! I hereby declare a war on you and your evil slappies!

Krad: Slappies?

Dark: Yeah, slappies. Got a problem with that?!

Krad: …no….


	9. Another Chapter Of something

OMG!!!!!! It's another annoying chapter!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I added Queen of Crows in here (because she asked me to)...so anyone else who wants to be...insane-ified just tell me. (grins) Okay, on with the show...wait!  
Fruits Basket is awesome, just started reading it and I want to do an Insaneness for it! Telleth me if it's a good/awesome idea...

* * *

Satoshi: CAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Dark: Um…(sweatdrops)

Krad: Hey, Satoshi, you know the salmon we found in chapter 2 or 3?

Satoshi: Bobberinies?

Krad: Yeah. Well, Dark had him for supper last night. (yells) COME ON, I NEED A FLASHBACK!!!

Blake: Okay,okay…

-flash…back (sob)-

Dark: (munching one of Emiko's shrimp tempuras) Mmmmm…

Daisuke: Mmmm….

Buttons: Mmmm…

Dark: Hey, Emiko?

Emiko: Yes?

Dark: Can I have some salmon rolls?

Emiko: Sureskis! (goes upstairs to get Bobberinies)

Dark: Yum!

-end flashback-

Krad: SEE! I told you we needed a flashy!

Blake: …flashy…?

Daiki: I remembered my line! (sings) This just can't be summer love…you see!

Daisuke: (claps) Good job.

Daiki: And I'm going to go ask Shintaro to get me a panda paper.

Kanpai fangirls: Hey…we saw you do that to the Bleach chicks. We're not taking that. (all take out 2 by 4's) Yaaaaahhhh!!!

Daiki: AAAHHHHH!!!!

Kosuke: (watching) Whaaaaaa?

Emiko: (kissing Takeshi) Mmph!!!

Krad: (thwacking Satoshi repeatedly with an issue of Shounen Jump) Sing…(thwack) the (thwack) Hamtaro (thwack) SONG!!! (thwack thwack thwack)

Satoshi: I TOLD you that I don't know the whole thing!

Krad: How hard can it be? Just sing all that you know.

Satoshi: Okay. (sings) Ham-tar-o…if we work together it's much better…my best friend…

Krad: (bug-eyed) WOW!

Harry Potter: Weasley is our king!

Blake: GERROUT OF HERE!! This isn't your fic!

Sasuke: Mm?

Gaara: Moo!

Conan Edgodawa: Purple…people…munchies!

Ranma: (girl) Mrow!

Yuki: I'm a RAT!

Sai: Oh, shut up.

Yuki: Ow!

Daisuke: (sweatdrops) Who are these people!?

Buttons: I dunno… Save me!

Ranma: (gets splooshed with hot water) AAAH! Who turned me into a guy?!?

Emiko: I was just throwing your tea at you!

Blake: NOOOOO!!!!!!! It's a fanfic INVASION!

Daisuke: So?

Blake: Any non-DNAngel bishies/characters, get out of here…now.

All: Yes'm!

Kosuke: Gee…those guys are all scurvy curs.

Random Fangirls: Ahem…? What did you say?

Kosuke: Nothing…

Fangirls: Right. Say it to our FACES.

Kosuke: AAAHHHHH!!!! The rabid fangirls!

Fangirls: Woo! Go us!

Dark: (eying fangirls) Hey, do some of you wanna go to Azu-

Blake/Risa: (slaps Dark) AHEM!!!

Krad: Can I go with Buttons?!

Daisuke: NEVAH!

Krad: (pouts)

Daisuke: (thwacks Dark with Wiz's food dish) RAWR!

Dark: Why are you acting like an evil pterodon?

Daisuke: Oh, I dunno, I like dinosaurs.

Emiko: Anyone want a crepe?

Daisuke: (begins to thwack Krad) Yeah, sure.

Kosuke: FREEZE! You must not make crepes!

Emiko: Why?

Kosuke: Because I …(pause)…have to water the cat!

(collective gasp)

Dark: No!

Daisuke: AAH!!!

Satoshi: Hamtaro!

Krad: (expletive deleted) !

Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi: SHAME!!!

Krad: Sorry…

Kosuke: Here I go! (goes behind a curtain and all that can be heard for several minutes is the sound of angry meowing)

Daiki: BUAHAHAHAH!!!

Daisuke: Whatcha doing?

Daiki: Practicing my evil laugh.

Dark: Ooh! Funky!

Krad: …funky…?

Dark: Indeedums!

Daisuke: (hugs Krad for no apparent reason) I'm hugging Krad…woo woo woo yay.

Queen of Crows: I LIKE THE WAY THE ITALIANS THINK!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!! DORKFISH!!!!!

Satoshi: (suddenly begins to dance) I'm gonna push-it, push-it to the lim-it, lim-it….blah…

Dark: Woo! Thundercats!

Daisuke: Thundercats…?

Riku: Jo quiero un potato!

Risa : Me gusta tu bailer !

Riku : (gasps) I broke my LULU BONE !!!!!

Takeshi: OMG!!!

Risa: Dark! Help Riku!

Dark: Nevah, Riku stinks.

Risa: (holds up blowtorch) Ahem…?

Dark: I mean, no…

Risa: Watchoo you!

Daisuke: GARY!!!!!

Buttons: Daisuke? You okay?

Daisuke: Yeah, I'm fine. Daisuki!

Buttons: I know. Aishiteru.

Dark: Awwwww!

Krad: (eying Buttons) Grrr…

Dark/Satoshi: (slaps Krad into oblivion…again.)

Takeshi: Don't get mad, get GLAD!

Dark: What the heck?

Satoshi: Made no sense.

Daisuke: Lollipops! I love lollipops!

Daiki: And Kosuke's still watering the cat.

(collective sweatdrop)

Dark: FBI!

Krad: Kung-FU! (attempts to kick Dark in slow motion)

Dark: Hy-YAH! (blocks) Foool!

Daisuke: Why are you calling Kraddykins a fool?

Towa: Moo!

Dark: Why are you calling him Kraddykins?!?

Satoshi: Where'd Elvis go?

Emiko: I unearthed him.

Satoshi: SWEET!

* * *

RAWR! REVIEW already, peoples! This fic is almost in the double digits!!! WOOO!!!! 


	10. The return!

**The RETURN of DNAngel Insaneness!**

At long last! All my reviewers can kill me now… (cringes) I'm so sorry for not updating in…ever… but I wrote some more chapters, and they're hilarious. Sorry, but Buttons won't be featured so much in these (she went on vacation.) Arigato!

* * *

Daisuke: Whoa.

Satoshi: (slaps Daisuke) You can stop pretending that I'm gonna wear a dress…I'm not OOC now…

Krad: But you must! It's the gimmick of the entire fanfic!

Satoshi: Well, in that case…I'll take all my clothes off.

Satoshi fangirls: (run in) WHERE?!?!?!

Satoshi: …nevermind…

Fangirls: (walk off dejectedly)

Dark: I think we should take a road trip.

Daisuke: To where?

Satoshi: Um…New York! I mean Tokyo! I mean ALBEQUERQUE!

Daisuke: Okay!

Dark: Okay!

Krad: I get to drive first!

Dark: Dammit…

Krad: Ya like our car? (pats a Mini Cooper)

Daisuke: Yeah! (hugs car)

Car: Get off me.

Dark: Blake! The car talked!

Blake: Krad!!!!! THAT'S MY CAR!!!!!

Krad: AAHHHHHHH!!! I plead the fifth! (runs away) GORILLAS!!!!

Blake: (sweatdrops) I'll make you guys another car.

Daisuke: Yay!

Satoshi: Woo. Where'd my bumblebee costume go?

Dark: I'm wearing it.

Satoshi: NOOO!!! I'm the gimmick! Not you!

Dark: But the fangirls _like_ me in this outfit.

Fangirls: NO WE DON'T!

Dark: (to Satoshi) They're just in denial.

Satoshi: Roight…

Daisuke: We got the caaa-aaar! (points to a VW Bug)

Krad: My hair's gonna get caught in that.

Satoshi: DEAL WITH IT! At least if you cut it off it'll make you easier to draw…

Blake: True…

Krad: Whose side are you ON?!?

Blake: Mine.

Dark: Kn-n-niggit!

Daisuke: Allez Mattew!

Krad: What?

Daisuke: All-ez Ma-th-ew.

Satoshi: Indeed!

Dark: WORD REGURGITATOR!!!!!

Daisuke: (gasps) How DARE thee!

Kosuke: The branch of Kleptomaniac pain shall be in session!

Dark: NOOOO!!! (runs away)

Daiki: Weell, I'm glad we didn't actually have to use it?

Kosuke: Should we've told him it was a fake?

Daiki: Nah…

Emiko: HALIBUT!

Kosuke: TO THE ROCKET RANGER HIDEOUT! (the three adults run off)

Krad: That was odd…

Daisuke: Blake? Where's Dark?

Blake: He's currently in Zaadaa, trying to steal some hair dye.

Fangirls: (gasp) He can't dye his HAIR!!!

(collective sweatdrop)

Dark: (poofs in) AARGH!

Daisuke: Road. Trip.

Satoshi: (sings) We're on a great big convoy, rocking through the night…we're on a great big convoy, ain't that a beautiful sight…convoy…

Dark: Convoy…

Daisuke: I said, ROAD TRIP. Let's get in the car.

(fifteen minutes later)

Krad: Are we there yet?

Dark: No.

Krad: Are we there yet?

Dark (PO'd) NO.

Krad: Are we th-

Dark: NO! WE'RE IN JAPAN!!!! It's gonna take us over three years to get there!

Daisuke: …trip cancelled.

Dark: Yay!

Satoshi: (snores)

Emiko: So does this mean no one wants crepes?

All: I DO!!!

Emiko: Crepetastic!

Daisuke: Mine has a…what IS that? Is that chocolate?

Emiko: No, silly, it's mouse droppings.

Satoshi: (falls unconscious on the floor)

Krad: Must not've liked the ether flavour.

Dark: Gusta is Italian for flavour, you know…

Kosuke: El BONITO!

Risa: (following Kosuke with a pitchfork) Konichiwawa tashiwawa rasuberri chichimutsu! RAWR!

Masahiro: It's ZARQUON!

Dark: OMG, I don't care.

Masahiro: But, man, it's ZARQUON!

Dark: So…what?

Masahiro: Gadzooks! A Koala!

Dark: Superevil case stealers AWAYYYY!!!!!

* * *

So...?

I'll write more later. Till then...

-blake


	11. The memo!

Dnangel Insaneness!

Yep, I'm finally updating. Tomorrow's Update Friday, so I'll probably have new chappies for most of my fics. Except Dark Dragons. It's too hard… (cries)

So:

* * *

Towa: This is, like, a special edition of, like, Dnangel, insaneness. Like.

Daisuke: It is?

Dark: No duh, it is.

Krad: You must've not gotten the memo.

Daisuke: …Memo?!?

Dark: Yeah, you memo-misser! Shame!

Daisuke: (begins to cry) Bu…But…

Dark: Butts? Where?

(silence)

Dark: Somewhere out there, someone is laughing at my jokes.

Satoshi: Well, wherever it is, it's nowhere near you.

Kosuke: That was pathetic.

Dark: What was?

Kosuke: IT was.

Dark: IT?!?

Daisuke: Look, the readers are getting testy. Let's get on with it.

Satoshi: Well, you were the one who forgot the memo in the first place!

Daisuke: WHAT IS THIS EFFING MEMO THAT EVERYONE KEEPS TALKING ABOUT?!?!!?

Risa: A memo is a memorandum…or a notice paper given to employees.

Daisuke: I know THAT.

Dark: Here. (hands memo to Daisuke)

Daisuke: (reads) Hey…

Krad: Well, I told you that you didn't get it.

Daisuke: This is a page from Playboy.

Dark: (snatches)

Krad: DARK! You cheated on me!?!

Dark: How could I cheat on you? It's a magazine!

Krad: But it's a dirty magazine.

Daisuke: He's got a point…

Satoshi: Let's see the rest of the argument, shall we?

Daisuke: Of course!

Dark: (crying) Nooo!!! Krad! Don't LEAVE me!!!!!

Krad: I've had enough! You're not good enough for me!

Dark: But I need you! You're my sustenance!

Krad: WTF?

Daisuke: That's not in the script.

Satoshi: Ha ha…snot…

Dark: …You stole my joke.

Satoshi: Well, you didn't take the opportunity.

Dark: So? It's still my joke.

Satoshi: Naw.

Krad: WTF?!?

Daisuke: Fine, if you evil kangaroos want to go ahead and ignore the fact that Riku's petting my hair…

Krad: WTF?!?!?!?!?!

Dark: NO! (sprays Riku with a water bottle)

Riku: Um…okay? I just wanted to pet Daisuke's hair…

Dark: That privilege is reserved only for me. And Krad. And maybe Satoshi.

Krad: …WTF?

Dark: STOP SAYING THAT!

Daisuke: …

Satoshi: That was special.

Kosuke: Extremely so.

Dark: What?!?

Daisuke: Muahahahahah!!!

Emiko: HAYAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(silence)

Daisuke: Mummy, have you been taking those narcotics again?

Emiko: I'm gunna make ya fart FIYAH!

(silence)

Daisuke: My mum's gone insane.

Dark: What's with the u?

Daisuke: U?

U: RAWR!

Daisuke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Satoshi: So…yeah…

(silence)

Wiz: Kyu. Kyu kyu kyukyu kyu, kyu.

* * *

Well. Yeah...not as random as my other chappies. I've stopped my randomness! OhNOOOO!!!! 


	12. Okay

Zee fancy shmancy random as heck chapter of DNAngel insaneness! Can it be true? Oh, the amazingness!

* * *

Dark: Soup. I love soup. Cha cha cha cha cha…soup.

Daisuke: What's up your bumblebee?

Dark: Soup.

Satoshi: I like tomatinos! And stupid TV shows!

Krad: And hot crossdressers?

Satoshi: Yes! I mean no!

Dark: Let's all do drag.

Satoshi: No.

Daisuke: SEXY JUTSU!!!

(silence)

Krad: Daisuke has gone to the better pastures, on the other side of the fence.

Dark: You smell like Seattle!

Satoshi: (sniffs Krad) You smell like cheap liquor!

Krad: I do not!

Daisuke: Do so!

Krad: You're not even in this conversation!

Daisuke: SO?!?!

Hiro: TSUKEBE!

Dark: I am not a freakin' pervert!

Krad: I like Radiohead!

Random Fangirls: WE DON'T CARE!

Dark: Well, I do. And so does Satoshi, or should I say Toshi-san?

Satoshi: Don't call me that.

Dark: Why, Toshi?!

Satoshi: (strangles Dark calmly) Breathe…Satoshi, breathe…

Riku: I love Pringles. And Pringles love me back.

Risa: You suck.

Riku: Well, you blow! Oh snap!

Risa: (faints)

Takeshi: Gimme some lovin!

Riku: (slaps)

(meanwhile, with Dark and Daisuke…)

Dark: Let's drink COFFEEEEE!!!

Daisuke: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE IS A REALLY WEIRD WORD ONCE YOU SPELL IT TWO OR THREE TIMES…COFFEE! YAY!!!!!!!!

Dark: I'm glad you're having fun, Daisuke.

Emiko: Purple Power RANGERS!

Kosuke: That's right, Emiko. Purple Power Rangers. Let's go home now, okay?

Daiki: BUBLAJKJASLD!!!!

Dark: WTF!?

Daisuke: It's okay, Dark. You wouldn't understand.

Masahiro: VOGONS OF DOOOOOM!

Takeshi: Omigod! They're so scintillatingly ugly!

Masahiro: No freakin' duh. They're Vogons, ya numbskull.

Satoshi: 弁!

Krad: How'd you learn to pronounce that so well?

Satoshi: Practice.

Dark: Where'd Argentine go?

Daisuke: I dunno.

Argentine: Have no fear, Argentine's here!

Dark: You took five minutes to spell that last "here," didn't you?

Argentine: Yep. But I got it right in the end.

Haru: MOO!

Argentine: Who the heck are you?

Dark: He's gone.

Daisuke: People seem to just pop in and out of this fic, don't they…

Shigure: OHMG!

Krad: Idiot! It's just OMG! There is no H!

Shigure: The H is awesome.

Krad: GET OUT OF HERE.

Daisuke: Well, this is shaping up to be un-angsty, as usual…

Dark: Can you imagine a random crackfic with angst?

(silence)

Krad: No. It's impossible.

Satoshi: BALLOONS!

Kei: Yep, balloons. Let's go eat fish.

Satoshi: And turnips?

Krad: Oh, daddy, I love turnips! (English accent) Please sir, may I have some more?

Dark: (slaps Krad repeatedly across the face) WOO!

Daisuke: HOO!

Dark: That was awesome. …Let's do that again. WOO!

Daisuke: HOO! You're right. I'm gonna put that on Facebook.

Krad: Daisuke has a facebook?

Dark: Yeah. I don't know if anyone cares…

Satoshi: Idiots. I rigged his computer so he can't get on the Internet. His facebook is a Word document.

Dark: Why do they even call them documents? Why not "paperythingys" or "reports" or something like that?

Krad: I don't know.

Daisuke: I want a HUGGLE!

Satoshi: Kk!

Riku: We are the Anti-Yaoi-Hugging Squad!

Risa: And you have violated our number-one rule…

Both: NO BOYxBOY HUGGING!

(collective gasp)

Daisuke: But…but…but…

Dark: Butts? Wher…sorry…

Satoshi: Rest in peace, butt joke that Dark killed…

(moment of silence)

Daisuke: (plays Taps on his invisible trumpet)

Satoshi: It was a good joke while it lived.

(collective nod)

Krad: Okay, funeral's over. Let's PARTY!

Satoshi: No.

Dark: Because then you'll get drunk off M&Ms and kill the DJ.

Daisuke: And then all the cashews will dissolve into fuzz.

Satoshi: That too. That always seems to happen at my parties. I don't even usually have cashews that can dissolve into fuzz.

Dark: Tis special.

Krad: Indeed.

Dark: EXPLOSION!

Daisuke: Um, right. Explosion.

Satoshi: Yep, Dark's been reading the baby books over yonder.

Daisuke: Baby books?

Satoshi: You know, cute animals, rotting-teeth-sweet storylines, the whole deal.

Daisuke: Ah. I see, totally.

Dark: Don't say totally, okay?

Krad: It's creepytastic.

Dark: Do you always add –tastic to the end of any word you utter?

Daisuke: Did you just say utter?

Dark: Yes, I did. What's it to you?

Daisuke: Um…a box of Marshmallow Fluff.

Satoshi: (does his Fluff dance) FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!

Krad: What the heck? Satoshi, why are you dancing to the sound of your own voice?

Satoshi: 'Cos I'm just so gangsta.

Emiko: This curry wrap is SPICY!

Kosuke: Killah spicy!

Nokecat: (Yep, you're finally in this fic. I'm happy I put you in. Hopefully I don't get your quotes wrong…) TUNA! CATNIP! FUZZY!

Krad: Another fangirl?

Nokecat: I'm gonna eat you!

Krad: Um. Well. I've never had a threat like that before.

Nokecat: I love you all!!! (disappears)

Daisuke: (sweatdrops) Well…

Dark: Yep, the psycho fangirls return. Why did we have to be in a crackfic?

Krad: Because I don't have to kill anyone!

Satoshi: BARNEY IS MY BEST FRIEND!

Krad: LIKE OH MY GOSH!!!

Dark: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING IN CAPS LOCK!?

Krad: BECAUSE BARNEY IS MY BEST FRIEND! OW, ME TOE!

Satoshi: THIS IS REALLY ANNOYING!

Daisuke: Shut the _beeeeep_ up, you _beeeeeeps._

(silence)

Dark: Wow. I'm gone.

Daisuke: Where?

(collective nosebleed)

Satoshi: Stop the puppy eyes! It's too freakin' kawaii!

Daisuke: Oh.

Dark: You're gonna make all of us bleed to death.

Daisuke: TOUCHDOWN!!!!!

Satoshi: ULTIMATE FRISBEE TOUCHDOWN! OH SNAP!

Dark: Ba-buh-bah-buh-bleeeeeh!

Krad: You have problems.

Satoshi: Krad, you're the most messed up out of all of us. You shouldn't be talking.

Dark: You tried to kill me.

Daisuke: Me too! Pickle fiend!

Krad: I'm not even stealing any of your demented pickles!

Daisuke: RAWR!!!!

* * *

And so it ends.  
Please review. I need more reviews to help me write more. 


	13. I take offense to that

DNAngel Insaneness. Chapter…um…wait…uh…

Reviewers, I'm really sorry for my lack of updating. I think this fic must come to an end, sooner or later. Like the Demented Cartoon Movie. I was so sad that it ended. I will treasure the strange "Poof." of the Stereotypical Damsel Maker. I will miss the sound of the Kamikaze Watermelon. And I will cry tears of "How stupid"-ness every time I hear the Zeeky words. Rest in peace, Zeeky H. Bomb! And the poor bubblefish!

Blah!!

* * *

Daisuke: Fuzzy meatballs.

Dark: Psychedelic octagrams.

Krad: Yellow-orange tomato squeegees.

Satoshi: Your mom.

(silence)

Daisuke: Satoshi!!! You messed it up!!!

Satoshi: Messed what up?

Dark: It.

The Knights formerly known as the Knights of Ni: AAHHHH!!! HE SAID "IT"!!!! I JUST SAID IT AGAIN!!! NOOOO!!!! I JUST SAID IT!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Funibashi: I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here's my handle, here's my spout. When Saga annoys me, hear me shout, "GET AWAY AND JUST GO OUT!!!"

Saga: If you have dreams about pterodactyls, you'll have more friends.

Emiko: PAARDENLUL!!!!!

Kosuke: Emiko! You shouldn't call people that! You never know if someone out there speaks Dutch!

Risa: Like me! I-ay re-ay ery-vay mart-say.

(silence)

Riku: That's pig latin, idiot.

Daisuke: Let's all dance a jig.

Dark: That's stupid. Why'd we dance a jig?

Satoshi: Krad!

Krad: What.

Satoshi: Give me a stealth hug.

Krad: What the hell's a stealth hug?

Satoshi: Oh, great. You're being stupid today.

Kamikaze Watermelon: UOOOHGAH!

Random Person: What the hell?!

Krad: Cool whip.

Satoshi: Hello, jello! OOHH!!!

Daisuke: You're momma's jello!

Satoshi's mom (Rio): Hey. I find that very offensive.

Satoshi: And it's also No Name-Calling Week.

Dark: How horrendous.

Krad: It should be horrendous. Let's all eat latkes until we puke.

Emiko: YAY!

Daiki: I'm going off to skinny-dip with these beach babes.

Kosuke: Uh, you do that.

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Buttons: DAISUKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: BUTTONS!!!!!!!!!!

Both: YAY!!!!! (hug)

Dark: It's like, the return of the mango.

Krad: Now I want my papaya.

Satoshi: Dude, it wasn't your papaya to begin with.

Krad: I don't care.

Dark: CAMPBELL'S SOUP!!!!!!

(silence)

Satoshi: Someone forgot to take his pills.

Dark: It wasn't me. It was Krad.

Krad: I'm going to go make out with that tennis racket.

Satoshi: Are you really?

Krad: Yeah. Why?

Dark: _Sitzpinkler!!! Kafir!!! Merde!!!! Paardenlul!!!!_

Daisuke: (gasps) OH MY GOSH!!! Dark!!! That's SO offensive!!!

Dark: I find your face offensive.

Krad: I find your butt offensive.

Dark: I find your EXISTENCE offensive. And my butt's awesome. So there.

Krad: How dare thee.

Dark: I dare.

Daisuke: Bee's feefle are weird.

Satoshi: My fish slippers feel squidgy.

Squid: I take offense to that.

Buttons: As do I.

Daisuke: Where'd you go on your vacation, anyways? Did you cheat on me?!

Buttons: How could I cheat on you? I went to Albuquerque.

Dark: So it's not imaginary after all…

Krad: Trash. Puppet.

Satoshi: Oh yeah? Silly putty!

Krad: (reels) AH! O…okay, um…Tomato…chutney!!!

Satoshi: (falls to the ground in agony) Noooooo!!!!

Shigure: Pa…papapa….po….puuuu….pipipi….ta….ta.tat.a.at.a.ta.t.at….

Yuki: Come on, let's go back to our own fic.

Shigure: Oompa loompa.

Buttons: I love pumpernickel!

Daisuke: Ohmigosh, so do I!!! (squeal) Let's talk about wheat gluten!!!

Riku: Sprinkles on lipgloss.

Risa: Let the pothash go!

Takeshi: What is everyone talking about?

Blake: Let me explain…this fic has been reduced to a stream of conciousness, because the authoress lacks the drive to write a really good random chapter. If people would review more for my other fics, I'd probably write more. Ah, the woes of being an adolescent fox-person hybrid…

Takeshi: Watashi no suki na hito!

Blake: Whatever.

Buttons: Daisuki!!!

Daisuke: Awww…

Dark: Hey. If you like Daisuke in this fic, then where's the shounen-ai?

Kosuke: I don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't really shounen-ai.

Dark: That sucks. I was looking forward to a hot bishi make-out session.

(collective sigh)

Krad: Dark, you have major problems.

Daisuke: But everyone knew that already, right?

Saga: Wee all liiiive iiiinnnn a yeeeeelllloooooooow….suuuubbbbmmaaaaaarriiiiineeee…

Funibashi: I shalt basheth thou. (thwacks Saga repeatedly)

Saga: Oh, the ouchiness.

Takeshi: Roxy…Foxy…Loxy…Tomoxy…

Daisuke: What're you talking about?

Takeshi: Doctor. Seuss.

Daisuke: Okay, but I don't understand why-

Buttons: SMOOOOTHIEEEEEE!!!!!!!

(silence)

Dark: Buttons, where exactly did you go for your vacation?

Buttons: A mental health getaway.

Krad: Oh…I took one of those a couple years ago…

Satoshi: (nods) That was the year with the caramel and sprinkles, right?

Dark: What are you insinuating?

Satoshi: Your momma!

Dark: I find that extremely offensive.

Satoshi: You find everything offensive.

Riku: And you're a perv. So there.

Risa: Stop offending my dear Darkykins!

Krad: (growls)

Risa: He's going to go emo if you keep this up!

Fangirls: Emo Dark? UAAHHHH!!! Let's insult him more!!! He'll be so hot as an emo!!!

Risa: (growls at fangirls)

Fangirls: (sweatdrop) Are you trying to intimidate us or something?

Risa: Yeah!!

Fangirls: Well, you're not doing a very good job at it…

Risa: Well, you suck.

Dark: I take offense to that.

Risa: Wha- I wasn't even insulting you!!

Dark: So? They're my fangirls.

Riku: For once, I agree with you.

Daisuke: Whatev…

Buttons: Daisuke, try not to do that…

Daisuke: Do what?

Buttons: Nevermind.

Krad: Whatev.

Dark: I take offense to that.

Satoshi: What the heck!?

Dark: Let's all eat some fluffy gelato truffles.

Daisuke: Pupillary sphincter.

Krad: Woot.

Daisuke: Who says "woot" anymore? It's out of style.

Dark: I take offense to that…Zeeky booky dook.

EXPLOSION!!!!!

- - -

Krad finally got his mental wish- to have a paragraph all to himself. Thanks to Dark's random explosion, he finally got to have a paragraph. He couldn't help repeating that over and over inside his head.

Finally, he laced on his tap shoes…and began to dance.

_Tap tippity tap_

_Tap tappity tip_

_Tup tap tip tupity tap tippity_

_Swoosh tap _

_Tip tip tap_

_Tup tap tippity_

_Taaaaap_

- - -

Daisuke: Dark, don't say the Zeeky words anymore.

Dark: I take-

Satoshi: Offense to that, we know, we know. Get over it.

Krad: (insanely happy) Rakdayakja!!!

Satoshi: What's wrong with Krad?

Dark: He's insanely happy for some strange reason.

Satoshi: Ah, carry on.

* * *

FOUR EFFING PAGES OF RANDOMNESS!!!!

Oh, yes. It took so long (Fruits Basket has more characters, so it's kinda hard to go back to a DNAngel crackfic…). But it is now done.

This chapter, that is…

Anyway, thanks for randomly clicking on this fic…

Review!


	14. The last chappie?

DNAngel Insaneness…

**The. Last. Chapter. (maybe?)**

**GASPETH!!!**

**I'd really like to thank all of you reviewers, so here:**

_**THE WALL OF FAMENESS!!!!**_

Nokecat (and whatever your sidekick's name is, I don't want to be chastised again)

Jen Miner: Luv ya! (Woot.)

Berlioz II: Thanks so much for reading. Your reviews make me happy.

Kalixica: (bows)

Spiffster: Another of my hard-core reviewers. I hug.

Krad's Little Angel: Thanks! For everything!

All other reviewers that I forgot or was too lazy to write down, I hug too. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Daisuke: Didja hear that? It's the last chapter!

Buttons: No! I have to break up with you!

Daisuke: Gaspeth! Really?

Buttons: I'm going on a vacation in the sub-ether. I'll have to disappear.

Dark: SHAKESPEARE!

(silence)

Daisuke: Dark, we were having an angsty moment. Where's Krad and Satoshi?

Dark: I locked them in a Yaoi Fangirl Clubroom.

Daisuke: How COULD you! They're probably being forced to make out!

**And so, with much determination, the dynamic duo set out to rescue Krad and Satoshi from the yaoi fangirls! **

Dark: Here's the door.

Daisuke: TAKESHI!

Takeshi: Yo.

Daisuke: Get Masahiro and other random classmates. We're going into the lair of the yaoi fangirls.

Takeshi: (winces) Aye, aye, captain.

(5 minutes later)

Takeshi: I've got the troops!

Dark: Where are the girls? I need some girls. To egg me on.

Daisuke: No girls for you! Krad and Satoshi are in MORTAL DANGER!!!

(kicks the door open to find Krad and Satoshi in the same bed)

Satoshi: Oh!

Krad: Uh! This isn't what it looks like!

Satoshi: The yaoi fangirls forced us in here. We've still got our pants on.

(collective relieved sigh)

Daisuke: Alright, let's get out of here before they come back and…

Fangirls: Hey! Don't steal our bishies, bishies! Wait…bishounen…

Dark: AAHHHH!!!! RED ALERT!!!!

Fangirls: Release the ninjas!

Random Ninjas: Hai!

Dark, Daisuke, etc.: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(15 minutes later)

Narrator: Even though the bishounen put up a good fight, it was in vain, for the fangirl ninjas easily overpowered their hotness.

Dark: We didn't ask for a narration. Go away.

Narrator: That hurts, Dark, that hurts.

Dark: Shut up…

Daisuke: So now what? The fangirls are gone…

Towa: Don't throw pinapples at old people!

Argentine: Scissors and peaches and curtains, oh my!

Daiki: FLAVOR FLAV!!!! GASPETH!!!!

Emiko: My name is pobababo.

Kosuke: Triscuit. Purell. Copyright infringement.

Satoshi: (sighs) Okay, randomness bit's over. Let's get out of these ridiculous clothes.

Daisuke: Okay.

Krad: But if we get out of the clothes, what will we be wearing?

Dark: Nothing. Woo.

Daisuke: But they're yaoi fangirls! They'll force us to go into _that_. (points at the bed Satoshi and Krad were in)

(collective shudder)

Takeshi: Don't worry, no yaoi pairings involve me! I'll go and save us all! (runs off)

Daisuke: No…Takeshi!!! There are lots of pairings involving…

Takeshi: (far-off scream) AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: …you.

Dark: One of our number has been eaten! Gaspeth!

Satoshi: Sexy eyes.

Krad: Wait…what will the fangirls do to us if we submit to them?

Dark: Ever read a yaoi lemon fanfiction?

Krad: No…

Dark: (pulls out printout from his pocket) Try not to visualize it.

Krad: My…eyes…no…but I have to keep reading it…it's like a car crash…nooo…

Daisuke: Can I read it?

Dark: PROTECT THE VIRGIN EYES!!!! No.

Satoshi: Wait! I think I hear the fangirls coming!

Fangirls: (evil plotting noises) Daaarkikins…Kraddykins…Dai-chan…Toshi-kuuuun…

Satoshi: Are you thinking what I'm thinking they're thinking?

Krad: I think I'm thinking what you're thinking they're thinking.

Dark: Gaah! Stop with the overuse of the word "thinking". It's getting on my nerves.

Daisuke: I'm hungry.

Dark: Now is not the time!

Fangirls: We've come for you, boys…

Krad: What're you going to do to us?!

Fangirls: Let's just say it involves…sheets.

Dark: Nooooo!!!

Daisuke: I'm still hungry.

Krad: Well, now is still not the time.

Daisuke: Darn.

Fangirls: Now follow us…or die!

(walking…)

Dark: We must remain calm. And cool.

Satoshi: I'm really scared. I must call upon my father for assistance.

Daisuke: Didn't your father die?

Satoshi: Not my real father. My jerky father.

Krad: Beef jerky? Where?

Satoshi: Not in the conversation. Anyways, I shall call him!

Dark: How? With psychic powers?

Satoshi: No, with my cell phone.

Dark: Ah.

Satoshi: (dials, waits) Darn! I got his voicemail.

Kei's Voicemail: Hi, it's Kei's phone. I'm off doing something important or I'm grocery shopping…leave a message after the beep or I'll eat you. Muahaha. _Beep_.

Satoshi: Hi Dad, I'm being abducted by yaoi fangirls. Please help me, and buy some takoyaki if you're going grocery shopping. Thanks. Bye.

Dark: Noo! We're almost at the door of no return!

Daisuke: It's like the Grim Reaper, fangirl version.

Dark: You _do_ know that that made no sense?

Daisuke: Po!

Krad: Oh no. I smell incense.

(the door opens. What's inside it…well, there's a bed, but the rest I'll leave up to your imagination.)

Dark: AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!

Satoshi: What do you want, fangirls?

Fangirls: You can figure it out. (giggle)

Dark: I think I'm going to be sick.

Daisuke: Well, I'm tired. I'll sleep. (gets in the bed)

Satoshi: NOOOO!!!

Fangirls: YESSSSS!!!

Daisuke: Huh…for some reason…everyone looks funky…(thinks to himself) _Satoshi looks really…hot…hmmm…_

Fangirls: Muahah! He's breathed in the Yaoi Fangirl ® incense!

Satoshi: Oh, no.

Daisuke: Hey, Satoshi? You tired?

Satoshi: Ah!! There's only so long I can say no to Daisuke…AHHH! YES!!! (breathes in the incense)

Daisuke: Oh, Satoshi?

Satoshi: (makes out with Daisuke)

(stunned silence)

Fangirls: w00t!!!! (They actually say woot like you're supposed to write it. I like messing with it. Woo!)

Dark/Krad: Oh, no. It's the cursed incense.

Fangirls: (drooling)

Dark: I think we can get away now…they seem to be…I don't know…obsessed…with them. Come on, Krad.

Krad: Hey, Dark?

Dark: Yeah?

Krad: How do you know if you've breathed in some incense?

Dark: Uh, you pounce on the nearest guy and start molesting him?

Krad: Okay. Phew.

(silence)

Krad: DAAAARK! (pounces on Dark)

Dark: AAHHHHH!!!!

Risa/Riku: HOLD IT!

(all action stops)

Risa: We are the Anti-Yaoi Squad, and we really, _really_ disapprove of your actions, yaoi fangirls.

Fangirls: What? It's our job.

Riku: But what about the people who disprove of yaoi-ness?

Risa: Like them? (points to Takeshi and random classmates, who have all breathed in the incense and are currently making out)

Riku: Wait. What did you do to them?!? Takeshi was part of the Anti-Yaoi Hugging Squad…why is he making out with Masahiro?!?

Risa: I can't take it!! (begins to puke on the floor)

Argentine: Oh, dear! The poor floor!

(all action resumes, including Riku battling Argentine)

Krad: Mmmmn…

Dark: GAAH! Get off me, you sick molester!!

Krad: What? Why aren't you enjoying this?  
Dark: I'm NOT GAY!!! (at least in this fic.)

Krad: Well, you will be by the time I'm finished with you…

Dark: WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE?!?!?!?!

Daisuke: That was fun.

Satoshi: Wait…I think that the incense's burning out.

Daisuke: Incense?

Satoshi: It makes bishounen go yaoi for a while.

Daisuke: Oh. That could be a problem.

Fangirls: Gaspeth! The incense is gone!

(silence)

All boys: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emiko: (breaks through the door) Don't mess with my son. And his friend.

Lead Fangirl: It's ON!

(martial arts battle…blah, blah…Kill Bill-esque fighting…yadda, yadda…)

Argentine: Tangerine.

Towa: Strawberry Converse.

Dark: (sings) I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…(repeat ad infinitum)

Satoshi: Make it stop! Make it stop!!

(popping sound)

Daisuke: (sits up) WTF?!

Dark: Morning.

Daisuke: It was a dream?!

Dark: No. You just passed out.

Daisuke: Way to ruin my imagination.

Dark: Whatever. Where's your mango?

Daisuke: She broke up with me.

Dark: How sad.

Satoshi: Flying barracudas!

Krad: That song's really easy to play on Guitar Hero, you know…

Satoshi: Barracuda?

Krad: Yeah. It's awesome. The girl sings.

Dark: Well, it looks like everything's back to normal, somehow.

Krad: Masseuse.

Dark: (walks over to the counter) Ice tea…it's so pretty…

Daisuke: Well, I guess that's the end of that…

**Famous last words…But how could Daisuke know that-**

Fangirls: (in their secret lair) MUAHAHAHAH! Plotting!!! OLIVES!!!! DUNGBOMBS!!!! TOMATO PASTE!!!! CATNIP!!!! OUNCES!!! MINCE!!!!

* * *

**So it's up to you. Is this the last chapter? OR is this just a not-so-random prelude to a plot-filled chapter?! WITH PARAGRAPHS?!?! **

**Review and we'll see!! GASPETH!!!**

Ritsu: The authoress apologises for not updating so soon. I'M SOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY!!! I APOLOGISE FOR MY FIC TAKING TOO MUCH TIMEEE!!! I'M SUCH A DISGRAAAAAAAACE!!!! I'M SOOORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PUNISH MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I AM THE ONE WHO IS STEEEEPPPEEDDD IN SIIIINNNNNSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo: Shut up.

Yuki: Baka neko…

Excel: Let's eat Mince. I'm hungry.

Hyatt: No, Senior! Remember, Mince is only for _emergencies_…(hacks up blood)

Excel: Oh, whatever. HAIL, IL PALAZZO!!!


End file.
